


When You Wish Upon A Star

by sgtcyanide221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcyanide221b/pseuds/sgtcyanide221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian, along with their son, spend New Year's Eve beneath the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request for andanotheronegone >> Tumblr.

New Year’s Eve had arrived; Jim had set up the celebrations for his small family on top of the place that they called home. A small fire had been set alight, the warm fur blankets from the living room were scattered, and a small basket containing a bottle of champagne and some food was positioned beside of a child’s travel cot. It had been easier to allow Michael to continue his sleep undisturbed, while Jim had set-up their New Year’s Eve celebrations. 

Sebastian was working a job across the city, at least he had been. The last Jim had heard, his fiancé was in the middle of purchasing a set of fireworks. Of course. He was steadily learning that extravagance was the way forwards in life, that was a trait that he was learning from spending so much time with Jim. 

Jim settled down against the heavy furs, plucking Michael from, his shelter and cradling the infant to his chest, laying the softest of kisses to the coarse, black hair. 

“Here’s hoping your Da’s here soon.” Jim cooed, barely suppressing his smile. “Wouldn’t want him to miss the fireworks, would we?” He glanced upward, imagination running wild. He could see in his mind’s eye, the wondrous colours that would soon be scattered over the skies in gunpowder stars, and rockets. 

He barely heard the muffled footsteps approaching them, his mind too occupied with thoughts of his ever growing family to care about the intrusion, at least; until calloused hands were covering his eyes, and a low accented voice was purring against his neck. 

“’Ello, kitten.” Sebastian grinned to Jim’s neck. “Missed me?” He added, joining Jim beneath the blankets, resting his head back and sighing, watching his sigh on the air for a moment, before turning his gaze back to Jim. 

“Perhaps a little.” Jim replied quietly, lifting Michael from, his chest and arching his back in a stretch. The youngster whimpered at the movement. “Perhaps a lot,” Jim amended with a frown.

Seb let out a low chuckle. “Kitten; I’m not always going to be that close, to come home every time he cries.” 

Jim sat back and continued to pout. “Until such a time: you’re here.” He grumbled, handing Michael over as he clambered unsteadily to his feet to retrieve the basket, returning to the furs, his entire body shivering slightly. 

He uncorked the bottle in one swift movement, letting it breath for brief moment before pouring out two even glasses of the blissful nectar. “For you, Mo ghra.” Jim purred, handing Sebastian one glass, leaning in to plant an innocent kiss on his lips, capturing the purest taste of Sebastian in the moment. Smoke, cheap liquor, and even the faintest trace of gunpowder from the tender kiss the sniper placed on his weapon upon a job well done.

“Gaelic, again.” Sebastian noted, accepting the glass and grinning. “I never could resist your accent, Kitten.” He added softly, remaining as close to Jim’s lips as possible without actually connecting their lips again. 

Jim didn’t respond to the statement, instead, he settled against Sebastian once more, resting his head down on Seb’s shoulder. “Correct me if I’m wrong; but, weren’t you supposed to be getting something to light up the night skies for us?”

Grinning broadly, Sebastian nodded and took a sip of his drink and gave Jim a playful wink. “Why don’t you wait and see kitten, hmm?” He replied, looking down at his watch and snickering to himself. Less than five minutes until midnight. 

Across the city; it were possible to discern the cheers and celebratory catcalls of people who were already welcoming 2013 into their lives with copious amounts of alcohol and family. Jim glowered at the thought and lowered his gaze to his son, peacefully awake at this point, watching the stars overhead, while his hands held tight to the stuffed Tiger he had fallen asleep with. 

Even at his age; it was clear to see that Michael was already developing the fascination with Big Cats, held by both Jim and Sebastian. The Tiger himself, had insisted on buying Michael the stuffed Big Cat toy, so that it would serve as a reminder of him, when he was away on longer jobs. At the time; Jim had laughed at the sentiment, and had teased Sebastian about it. Now, however, when he saw Michael so content with the Tiger in his grip; Jim had to applaud Sebastian’s foresight. 

The night air whipped around the rooftops of London, carrying with it the lingering scent of gunpowder. So, somewhere in the city, the fireworks had begun, and for once? James Moriarty hadn’t been the cause of them.

Curling into Sebastian’s side, Jim cast his eyes heavenward and anticipate the shuddering explosions of colour. He could no longer deny it; at thirty-six –years-old, there was a part of him which remained as innocent as his ten-year-old-self, in the weeks leading up to the fire which killed his parents. This evening, Jim was certain, was going to be the evening which was able to replace those haunting memories with something decidedly more positive. 

“You still awake, Kitten?” Sebastian asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence. 

“New Year’s Eve, darling; you aren’t getting me to sleep that quickly.” Jim commented, sitting himself up and hugging his knees to keep himself warm. 

“I just didn’t want you missing the big show, love, that’s all.” Sebastian grinned, wrapping an arm around Jim’s frame, enclosing his shoulders and hugging him closer. 

“Care to explain?” Jim cocked an eyebrow at him and snickered. “I’m usually the one who’s surprising you. Makes me uneasy for it to be the other way around.”

Sebastian simply purred against Jim’s neck, lowering his lips to the junction of Jim’s neck and shoulder. “Wait and see, won’t you, Kitten?” He drawled, casting his eyes skyward, huffing out a sigh and watching his breath disappear into the inky blackness; his eyes focused on something further away, something more substantial than the building on which his family sat. Something more… substantial and ever-lasting. 

On the first chime of midnight, Sebastian’s plan was launched into action; the sparks soared from the rooftop opposite: red and blues and green, illuminating the small family now huddled together, watching the display with rapt attention; Jim’s gaze faltering from the fireworks for a brief moment to lock his lips onto the others. 

“Seems like my Tiger is learning well.” Jim commented into the kiss, winding his hand into Seb’s and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I have learned from the very best,” Sebastian commented, returning the pressure to Jim’s hand, idly running his thumb over the band on the other’s finger, tracing the contours of the cool metal absentmindedly. 

“Happy New year, Seb.” Jim purred after a moment or two, simply watching the skies: illuminated in reds, blues and greens of fireworks. Jim dropped his eyes onto Michael, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips when he saw that the boy was awake, looking around with wide eyes.

“T – tiger.”   
The word was barely discernible over the hubbub of the fireworks, but nonetheless it was clear as a bell. Jim’s jaw dropped and his face broke into the widest smile. “Tiger.” He repeated encouragingly. 

Sebastian turned at the name and arched an eyebrow incredulously. “You called?”

Jim shook his head. “Your son did.” He said simply, taking Michael’s tiger from his hands. “What’s this, little man?”

Michael grinned up at his father. 

“Tiger.” He said, more firmly than before, eyes flitting between Sebastian and Jim, seeking reassurance. 

Nodding encouragingly, Jim lowered his lips onto his son’s head. “Perhaps he is taking after me, then.” Jim smirked. “What with a fascination with Tigers and all.” 

Above them; stars continued to erupt in sparks of blue, and red and green: their own celebration written in celestial bodies for the entirety of creation to see and observe.


End file.
